


So much

by Hotgitay



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Frank and bonnie chat about Mary





	So much

“She needs you”Bonnie said to Frank

“That Girl is something else”Frank tells her

“Mary is one of my smartest kids out of the classes I teach”Bonnie had said 

“I see greatness in her and I admit it’s terrifying for me”Frank admitted to her 

“She is capable of so much”Bonnie said to him 

“Yeah she is”Frank agreed with her


End file.
